


[Podfic of] Promise

by moon_apple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Promises, oh how i love johnmark banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_apple/pseuds/moon_apple
Summary: A podfic of poppyseedheart's johnny/mark + promise drabble.It's Mark's 30th birthday, and Johnny flew internationally just to talk to him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [signis_reads (signifying_nothing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prompt Fill Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117733) by [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart). 



> Podfic is like an audiobook but make it fic. 
> 
> This was recorded for Voiceteam Mysterybox 2020. For signis_reads, who heard me enthuse quite loudly about johnmark on the first day of Voiceteam.

**Length:** 9:49 minutes

 **Stream** it here: 

Or **download** it here: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8uuu01scr6xew6d/promise%20final.mp3?dl=0) | [ Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NvWhwQTg8ksMBVtZtVd2_Cd6EttL0h5o/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you to [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart) for having a blanket permission statement and indirectly enabling me to make more johnmark podfics. [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming) made the beautiful cover art. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I have hit the johnmark ship mine really hard. :3
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/moon_apple0).
> 
> Please give me some feedback. And thank you for listening!!


End file.
